ALL FOR ONE
' ---- '''Released' December 1, 2004 Genre J-pop Format CD Single Recorded 2004 Label ]] ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! is the only single of the limited time J-Pop super shuffle unit H.P. All Stars. It was released on December 1, 2004 in both limited and regular editions. The limited edition came with a 100-page booklet. The single reached #5 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 61,440 copies. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (MV) CD #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #Sankaku Kankei (三角関係; Love Triangle) - Inaba Atsuko, Ohtani Masae, Shibata Ayumi, Matsuura Aya #Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito (好きになっちゃいけない人; The Person I Shouldn't Fall in Love With) - Tanaka Reina, Murakami Megumi, Suzuki Airi #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (Instrumental) Song Information #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku #Sankaku Kankei #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi #Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shouichirou Featured Members *Nakazawa Yuko *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Iida Kaori **2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *Goto Maki *Inaba Atsuko *Coconuts Musume Ayaka *Country Musume **Asami **Satoda Mai **Miuna *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Ohtani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *W **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Hello! Project Kids **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Murakami Megumi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Ishimura Maiha **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *v-u-den **Miyoshi Erika **Okada Yui Promotional video In the promotional video, when the girls come to the front of the pack, and when they give their closeup introductions, they are both in approximate chronological order of when they joined Hello! Project (i.e.: First generation Morning Musume members are first, Miyoshi Erika and Okada Yui of v-u-den are last). TV Performances Abe Natsumi performed with the group until she was suspended for plagiarism at the end of November. Before performing without her for the first time on FNS Kayousai on the first of December, Nakazawa Yuko apologized for the group and they all bowed to the audience. *2004-11-19 Pop Jam *2004-11-25 Utaban *2004-11-28 Hello! Morning *2004-12-01 FNS Kayousai *2004-12-03 Music Station *2004-12-15 Best Artist 2004 Concert performances *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ **Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ **Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ - Matsuura Aya, W, Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ - Wonderful Hearts *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Elder Club The Celebration~ - Elder Club *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ - Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!, Sankaku Kankei, Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito Category:2004 Singles Category:2004 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:46 Member Line-Up Category:Hello! Project Kids Singles In Category:Debut Single Category:Last Single